One More Night (Phil Collins song)
(US) 1 April 1985 (UK) | Format = 7", 12" | Recorded = The Townhouse, London and Old Croft, Surrey 1984 | Genre = Soft rock - "the No. 1 hit "One More Night", a tinkling soft-rock ballad" | Length = 4:51 4:22 (7" version) | Label = Virgin | Writer = Phil Collins | Producer = Phil Collins, Hugh Padgham | Last single = "Easy Lover" (1984) | This single = "One More Night" (1984) | Next single = "Sussudio" (1985) }} "One More Night" is the first single in the United States and second in the United Kingdom from Phil Collins' third album, the Diamond-certified No Jacket Required. "One More Night" was Phil Collins' second U.S. No. 1 single, following "Against All Odds", and was his fourth single to reach the top ten in the UK, peaking at No. 4 on the singles chart. The single was certified silver by the British Phonographic Industry. It was also his first No. 1 on the U.S. Adult contemporary chart. The soft rock ballad remained for two weeks at the top in the U.S. in early 1985, until it was surpassed by "We Are the World" on 13 April 1985. It has also been released as the eleventh track on the 1998 compilation album, Hits, as well as the third track on the 2004 compilation album, Love Songs: A Compilation... Old and New. History Collins was playing around with his drum machine when he started saying the chorus of the song. He later recalled that the writing of the song, which has no hook, was completed "very quickly." Its B-side in the UK was "I Like the Way", while the US received "The Man with the Horn". The song's music video, directed by Jim Yukich, features Collins playing the piano in a downtown bar. It was filmed at a pub owned by Richard Branson in London (much like the video for "Sussudio"). The song was featured in the background during a scene in the 1986 film The Color of Money. Critical reception Robert Hilburn of the Los Angeles Times originally disliked the song "One More Night", but later praised it, saying that "Collins' soulful but polite vocal style is also capable of capturing the pain of going through yet one more night without her". Isaac Guzman of the New York Daily News said that the song brought about "snuggle-inspiring tenderness". However, Keegan Hamilton of the Riverfront Times said that the song was the worst track on the album, saying that "The album's introspective slow jam wallows in self-pity." "It's minimalist, as far as the '80s go, relying mostly on a shaker, a crisp drum machine and echoing keyboards. It ends with a saxophone solo so smooth that I can't believe it's not butter," adds Keegan. Singer Patrick Johnson describes "One More Night" as the best track on No Jacket Required.. The song has also been an occasional cover song for ex-Veruca Salt frontwoman Nina Gordon during live appearances. An extended version of the song appeared on the 12"ers album. Track listing 7": Virgin / VS755 (UK) #"One More Night" (edit) – 4:25 #"I Like the Way" 7": Atlantic / 7-89588 (U.S.) #"One More Night" (edit) – 4:25 #"The Man with the Horn" 12": Virgin / VS755-12 (UK) #"One More Night" (Extended Mix) – 6:24 #"I Like the Way" CD: WEA International / WPCR 2064 (Japan) #"One More Night" #"I Like the Way" Charts Personnel *Phil Collins: vocals, Roland TR-808, keyboards, backing vocals *Daryl Stuermer: guitars *Leland Sklar: bass *Don Myrick: saxophone solo *Strings arranged by Arif Mardin See also *List of Hot 100 number-one singles of 1985 (U.S.) *List of number-one adult contemporary singles of 1985 (U.S.) References External links *Music video on YouTube * Category:1985 singles Category:Phil Collins songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Songs written by Phil Collins Category:Virgin Records singles Category:1980s ballads Category:Rock ballads Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Song recordings produced by Hugh Padgham Category:Song recordings produced by Phil Collins Category:1984 songs